


Second Annual Turkey Kiki

by astraplain



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 15:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8496262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraplain/pseuds/astraplain
Summary: the aftermath of a really good party





	

“We should get t-shirts,” Adam mumbled, his head heavy on Kurt’s shoulder. Kurt was in slightly better shape, still mostly upright on the sofa after twenty-three hours without sleep.

“What kind of t-shirts?” He turned his head slightly and his lips brushed Adam’s messy hair.

“I survived the Second Annual Bushwick Turkey Kiki Extravaganzaramathon.” Adam turned his head enough that Kurt could feel the warmth of Adam’s breath through his clothing.

“The what? How many of Isabelle’s Kiki Cocktails did you drink?” Kurt cast a glance towards the punch bowl, where a thin layer of blue liquid remained, waiting for another unsuspecting victim.

“It tasted like kiwi and cotton candy. I like cotton candy.”

“I remember,” Kurt assured him, leaning over just enough to grab the soft grey throw Adam liked. He draped it around both of them, too tired to attempt standing, let alone cleaning up.

“You took me to that street fair and bought me cotton candy.” Every time Adam talked about it, he made it sound as if Kurt had given him a priceless gift.

“You won a stuffed frog for me,” Kurt reminded him, shifting enough to ease them both into a resting position. Adam’s head was on Kurt’s chest and they both sighed in contentment. Rachel was in Ohio visiting her fathers and Santana was spending the night with Dani so no one would disturb them.

“It’s blue, like your eyes. I’ll get him a t-shirt too.” Adam mumbled, trailing off into even breathing and eventually, soft snores. Kurt petted Adam’s hair until he fell asleep too, his hands still tangled in the messy blond locks.

Kurt woke in his own bed ten hours later to find Adam and the stuffed frog wearing hand-lettered “Second Annual Turkey Kiki” t-shirts. There was a plate of French toast waiting for him. They made turkey sandwiches and walked to the park, the stuffed frog riding along in the picnic basket.

::end::


End file.
